Luffy's Sweet Tooth
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy wakes up from his nap with a sweet tooth, so he goes around the ship looking for sweets to eat. However, even he may learn a bit of a lesson in too much of a good thing the hard way. Rated K. No flames or hate, please!


One Piece: Luffy's Sweet Tooth

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- Luffy wakes up from his nap with a sweet tooth, so he goes around the ship looking for sweets to eat. However, even he may learn a bit of a lesson in too much of a good thing the hard way.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful afternoon on the <em>Thousand Sunny<em>, home of the notorious Straw Hat Pirates. There, said pirates were taking part of their usual routine.

Roronoa Zoro was busy training, again. He was doing one-handed push-ups with some sandbags, as well as Blizzard, on top of his back.

"845…846…847…" the swordsman counted.

Nearby, Zoro happened to have some honey tarts on a platter which he was saving for later.

Nami was in the library, drawing a map of the island they had docked at a couple of days ago called "Honeybee Island". The name itself was pretty self explanatory.

Nami had a plate of chocolate cookies nearby, courtesy of Sanji…

…who was busy in the galley making a batch of cupcakes.

Usopp was busy telling Tony-Tony Chopper another one of his wild stories involving a huge sea serpent.

Nico Robin was in the Aquarium Bar, enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee and a couple slices of chocolate cake.

Franky was down below deck, going over his cola inventory.

Brook was sitting at the prow, practicing "Binks's Brew" on his violin. He had a bowl of ice cream sitting nearby which he had not yet touched.

And where is the captain, you ask?

Well, Monkey D. Luffy was taking a nap in the men's quarters after he had eaten lunch.

The crew had some yummy pasta with fettuccini.

Suddenly, Luffy awoke to the familiar sound of his stomach growling.

Sounded like he was hungry, again.

With a yawn, Luffy sat up, rubbing his belly.

"Okay, tummy," he said. "I'm awake."

As Luffy got out of bed, he realized that he wasn't in the mood for meat as a snack. Right now, he felt like eating something sweet.

It appeared that taking that nap had aroused his sweet tooth.

Once Luffy hit the floor, his nose picked up the scent of something sugary and sweet, and it smelled like it was coming from underneath Usopp's bunk. The captain got down on his hands and knees on the floor, looking under the bed, and saw a bag of some kind under the bed. He reached under the bed, pulled the bag out, and opened it. Inside, it was revealed that the bag was full of yummy, colorful candy!

This must've been Usopp's secret stash! Luffy had been looking for this for ages!

Apparently, his stomach seemed to approve, for it started to moan.

Without a second thought, Luffy took a big handful of the candy and munched on it. Then he took another handful, and then another until half the bag was empty.

"That was yummy!" said Luffy.

However, it appeared that his stomach wasn't satisfied, for it persisted in growling.

Maybe he should look somewhere else.

With that, Luffy left the men's quarters in search of more sweets. The moment he was on the deck, he smelled the scent of honey. He soon spotted Zoro and Blizzard taking a nap, side-by-side, but that wasn't the only thing Luffy saw: there were also the honey tarts that the swordsman had left, so carelessly.

What if a hungry seagull decided to just swoop in and snatch the treats?

Deciding that such delicious-looking sweets shouldn't suffer such a horrible fate, Luffy grabbed the plate and shoveled all the tarts in his mouth and swallowed them.

The tarts tasted even sweeter and yummier than the candy.

Luffy licked his lips of any remaining honey, taking in more of the sweet taste.

His stomach, however, didn't appear to be full, just yet, for it was still making noises.

At that moment, Luffy soon caught the scent of vanilla.

It must've been the cupcakes that Sanji was making. He decided to head over to the galley to get some.

Once Luffy entered the galley, he soon saw that Sanji was now being distracted by washing the dishes.

Perfect.

Luffy crept toward the plate, checking every now and then to see if Sanji was still washing the dishes. Reassuring himself that the cook was distracted, Luffy grabbed the plate and greedily poured all the cupcakes into his mouth, devouring each and every one of them.

The frosting was really creamy and the pastries themselves were quite moist.

As Luffy put the plate down and wiped his mouth of the frosting and sprinkles, his stomach started to feel a tad strange. Assuming that he was still hungry, Luffy left the galley and entered the sick bay.

There, he found that Chopper was nowhere to be seen, but on the doctor's desk, he found some fluffy, pink cotton candy in a clear plastic bag.

"Yum-yum!" Luffy said as he grabbed the bag and opened the bag. He pulled off some of the cotton candy and popped it in his mouth. The moment he did, the treat instantly melted in his mouth.

Before long, only a quarter of the cotton candy was left, but Luffy still appeared to be hungry.

And so, he left the sick bay and proceeded to search for more sweets.

XXX

He ended up nearby the library. He could smell the scent of chocolate chip cookies inside, but he also smelled tangerines.

Nami was in there.

If anything, if Luffy tried to eat her cookies, he'd definitely be in for a beating.

Just then, the captain heard something behind the door.

"Oh, damn it!"

The door opened, revealing Nami about to exit. Her hands were dotted with black ink. Apparently, she spilled some on her hands while she was drawing her map, so she headed to the bathhouse to wash her hands.

Seeing this as his chance, Luffy quickly and quietly entered the galley. There, on Nami's desk, was a platter of cookies. At first, Luffy was thinking about eating every last one, but then again, these were Nami's cookies.

"Maybe she won't notice if I just leave her a few," he thought aloud.

With that in mind, Luffy grabbed most of the cookies, leaving at least 5 on the plate, and shoveled them into his mouth. The cookies were chewy, and the chocolate chips made them even more tasty than he thought they would be.

As he swallowed, Luffy started to notice that he wasn't feeling very well, but he just continued to believe that he was still hungry.

With that, he left the library to find something else that might tame his sweet tooth.

He made his way to the Aquarium Bar, where he smelled chocolate and maybe some strawberries. Opening the door, he saw Robin, sitting on the lounge, reading a book and enjoying her coffee.

Sitting nearby her, untouched, were the slices of chocolate cake with strawberries on top.

Luffy licked his lips, again, but he had to remember to stay on his guard. Robin may seem to be distracted by her book, but that didn't mean that she wasn't always alert. One minute, Luffy could be trying to get at the slices of cake, the next minute, he could be down on the floor, facing the wrath of her many arms and getting tickled mercilessly.

Stealth wasn't really one of Luffy's strong points, but in this case, he had to try.

Getting down low, Luffy crawled towards the lounge, close to Robin. He checked to see if Robin had spotted him yet, or to see if she was going to sprout some arms from the floor. Once he had assured himself that he was in the clear, Luffy grabbed the plate, shoved the cake slices into his mouth.

The chocolate was even better than the cookies, and the sweet, juicy strawberries made them even sweeter.

Once he was finished, Luffy's stomach started to hurt a little, but he still believed that he was just still hungry.

The captain left the Aquarium Bar in search of more sweets, and as he did, he didn't noticed that Robin had actually been watching him the whole time.

All she did was chuckle.

XXX

Luffy found himself in the Energy Room of the ship. He didn't see Franky anywhere, but he did see the secret fridge where the shipwright kept his bottles of cola.

Luffy licked his lips, once again, before he approached the fridge, opened it, and pulled out about three or four bottles.

He popped opened all of the bottles, brought the tips to his mouth, and chugged the cola down.

The cola was very sweet, like vanilla, and the fizzy bubbles felt rather ticklish going down his throat.

After he had emptied the bottles of their contents, Luffy let out a bit of a belch.

He still felt a bit of a pain in his stomach, and by this time, he even started to feel a little sick, but he decided that he could make room for just one more thing.

And so, Luffy left the Energy Room and headed back to the upper deck.

At that moment, Franky entered and noticed the discarded cola bottles on one of the barrels.

"That's weird," thought Franky. "I wonder who left these around?"

XXX

Luffy walked along the deck, heading for the prow. There, he noticed that Brook had fallen asleep with a large snot bubble in his nose, inflating and deflating with each snore. What caught Luffy's attention the most was the bowl of ice cream that the skeleton had not yet eaten.

How could Brook just carelessly let this bowl of delectable ice cream scoops just sit there, practically melting in the hot sun?

Deciding that the ice cream was much too good to waste, Luffy grabbed the bowl and slurped every last drop.

The flavors were really yummy. He tasted vanilla, mint, chocolate, strawberry, and another flavor he couldn't make out.

However, the moment Luffy finished it, he began to feel really sick, now. His stomach felt really sore on the inside, almost as if he had eaten too much.

It was then that he realized the ugly truth: Luffy was having a stomachache.

He never had this happen before. He was always able to eat a large amount of food. Then again, he remembered back when he was a child how sweets used to give him a bit of a tummy twist.

Perhaps Luffy shouldn't have listened to his sweet tooth after all, and decided that it was best if he sat down somewhere and took a bit of a rest.

With that, he headed over to the mast and sat back against it, clutching his poor belly.

At that moment, a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and saw that it was Nami, giving him a soft, gentle smile. He looked away, thinking that she probably noticed that most of her cookies and was about to blame him for it.

"Hi, Nami," he greeted, weakly.

"Hey," Nami greeted back as she knelt down and gently ran her fingers through Luffy's scruffy hair. "You feeling okay?"

Luffy shook his head "no".

"I think I have a bit of a tummy ache," he said.

"I guess your sweet tooth got the better of you," said Nami.

Luffy looked at Nami, seemingly in surprise.

"Robin told me," Nami explained. "Turns out she was watching you the whole time. Don't worry. No one's gonna get mad at you. Not if I have anything to say about that. At least you remembered to save me some cookies, but to be honest, I wasn't really gonna eat them, anyway."

Luffy smiled a bit weakly at that information, but he was soon reminded of his stomachache and let out a soft but pained moan.

"C'mon," Nami said as she helped her captain up. "I think you need another nap."

XXX

Nami tucked Luffy into his bed.

"Stomach feeling any better?" she asked him.

"A little bit," Luffy said. "You know what, Nami?"

"What?"

"I think I might've lost my sweet tooth."

"That'll happen, sometimes."

"You think it'll ever come back?"

"Probably. We're gonna have dinner when you wake up. Maybe your stomach will feel better by then."

"Maybe."

"And for dessert, we're having a cherry pie."

Hearing "cherry pie" seemed to make Luffy feel a bit worse.

"Cherry pie?" he moaned. "No thanks."

Nami smiled before she gave Luffy a small peck on the cheek.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" she asked, earning a nod.

With that being said, Nami left the men's quarters to leave Luffy to rest.

As Luffy was about to drift off into slumber, he couldn't help but notice that his pillow somewhat resembled a marshmallow.

"Maybe tomorrow," he muttered before he soon fell asleep.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>I know Luffy doesn't actually get stomachaches, but this is just something I've had in my head for a long time.<p>

Read and review, please!


End file.
